sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Ceska
Trent Ceska (14 BBY— ) is one of Imperial Security Bureau's Commissars, curently stationed aboard the [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]]. Biography Early life (14 BBY–13 BBY) Born as the only child of Rafael and Riana Ceska, Trent had a rather short and eventful childhood. His parents where natives of Selene which, while making a of planet trip for the first time of their lives where both killed in a crash of their shuttle. It was later found out to be a problem with the shuttles propulsion and not an attack of any sort. Young Trent and the pilot where the only survivors of said crash. Since his father was a minor Imperial bureaucrat, taken over from the previous Republican bureaucracy, Trent was placed in an Imperial owned orphanage at Dreven while he was about 4 months old. 'Imperial Career (13 BBY—)' Orphanage (13 BBY–3 BBY) Trent's time in the orphanage was mostly a time of learning and training. Following a rigid and structured code, all orphans where trained to be loyal hardworking Imperial citizens. Indoctrination was the rule, and it was done well not only teachers and nurses where working at the orphanage but also members of the New Order ensuring the utmost fanaticism and loyalty from the kids. They also already learned ways to ignore emotions and fear back then, a prototype project by the Sub-Adult Group on Dreven, hopefully preparing them in a live of service to the Empire. Since it was the time of the Empire's consolidation, all was to be laid out for a long and prosperous rule. Sub Adult Group (3 BBY–4 ABY) The moment Trent was old enough he joined the SAG, a division of the New Order, training and working with young citizens. Only some months later he was promoted to the position of an SAG-Bannerbearer. A year later he was SAG-Groupleader and even in the same year he made it to Squad-leader commanding some youth groups himself by then. His quick rise through the ranks got him the attention of some of the New Orders informers. It was then that the Empire took the first hard blow at the Battle of Yavin. Shortly before he was old enough, the informers where about to offer him a position when he stepped forward requesting to be transferred to COMPFORCE. Despite being barely seventeen years old, his request was accepted after someone higher up thought it a good test for a promising prospect member of COMPNOR. COMPFORCE (4 ABY–8ABY) Right after entering COMPFORCE, Trent was promoted to Private First Class, which surprised him, as he was still unaware of his secret overlookers. En route to the second Death Star, to join the ISB's own COMPFORCE detachment aboard of it, they arrived only to find remnants of it drifting in space. He and the squad he belonged to, escaped from Endor, mainly protecting ISB officials in their line of duty. They escaped to Imperial Center, where only a short time after the Alliance attacked, deploying ground troops after the naval battle. Trent and his squad was successful in rescuing the officials they were assigned to protect, and escaped from Imperial Center. He was field promoted to Sergeant, and he again started to rise more quickly in the ranks, now that he could show some of is command qualities. Trent would participate in several more clashes with the newly formed New Republic and was promoted to Staff Sergeant. Imperial Security Bureau (8 ABY–12 ABY) After his entry into the Imperial Security Bureau he was immediately placed in the Academy on Dreven to learn the ropes. He was sent to the Officers Training Course one year later, and yet again one year later he also had to take the Commissars course. He finished Academy and OTC in 12 ABY, only twenty-five years old, and was one of the youngest ISB officials and Commissars Cadets to exist in the Empire. Commissar (12 ABY—) After his promotion to 2nd Lieutenant, he was placed under Commissar Daur on the Star Destroyer Tekarios, one of the few ships under command of the ISB as a special purpose detachment. He finished his Commissars tests and training with full marks, and graduated as a Commisar in 13 ABY. He immediately was transferred to the HIMS Dauntless and is since then station aboard the ship as Commissar. About two months later he requested a CompForce unit aboard for special missions. The unit send to him was commanded by Sergeant Silokes 'OnceAgain' Brings, 3rd Detachment 2nd Division 165th AssaultSquad, which 'coincidentally' was one of the few men under his command surviving the fall of Coruscant. OOC Info Trent enterd the MUSH at 2005, and is since then part of the Imperial Faction. Page is Under Construction. Personal File < > Full Name: Ceska Trent Race: Human Sex: M Organisation: COMPNOR Status: Active Commision: Commisar, ICC Dauntless Rank: ISB -2nd. Lieutenant- Date of Birth: 29:04:05 PI Planet of Birth: Dreven Father: CR-013549BB-03-500,500,250-GH17-HUM1 Mother: CR-270246BB-03-500,500,250-9FH1-HUF0 Relatives: NONE KNOWN 01:04:13B Handed over to Imperial Orphan Seelene Seelene City 01:01:03B Entered SAG-Directorate as Youth-memebr 23:11:03B Promotion to SAG-Bannerbearer (Excelent behavior and accomplishpemt) 01:12:02B Promotion to SAG-Groupleader-Youth (Perfect Marks) 01:12:02A Promotion to SAG-Squadleader (Marks and accomplishment) 01:01:04A Entered COMPFORCE (Own request) 01:01:04A Promotion to PFC (Due to SAG membership and file) 01:06:04A Promotion to Corporal (FieldPro. Battle of Yavin) 01:10:04A Promotion to Sergeantt (FieldPro. Battle of Coruscant) 01:12:06A Promotion to Staff Sergeant (Duty and beyond) 01:01:08A Transfered to COMPNOR Imperial Security Bureau 01:01:08A Entered ISB Academy (Dreven) 01:01:09A Entered ISB Academy - OTC (Officers Training Course) (Dreven) 01:06:10A Entered ISB Academy - CTC (Commisars Training Course) (Classified) 01:01:12A Finished ISB Academy 01:01:12A Promotion to 2nd Lieutenant 01:01:12A Transfer to ISD Tekarios (ISB Complement) *CLASSIFIED* *FILE DELETED* 01:01:13A Graduation to Commisar *CLASSIFIED* *FILE DELETED* 01:10:13A Transfered to ICC Dauntless (Ship's Commisar) Ceska, Trent